LSAT the cyber deviloid
LSAT (Miraine Leika)is a cyber creation derived from Megurine Luka, with Kagamine Len's design. She's created to be 15 year old robot (19 for future age) and is one of a few robot that related to the story. Her name "Miraine Leika" is from Luka's name, and is the same case of Len's name. "Mirai" meaning "Future" including "ne"(sound), and "Leika" is from the word "Reika" that mean "Lovely petal", but changed R to L to be the same case of Kagamine twins' name. Her name meaning "Future sound of lovely petal". Design LSAT has "banana hairstyle" like Len, but much longer and a bit curly, her hair colored in pink instead of blonde hair to show that her design is from Len+Luka, she usually tie her hair up in ponytail hairstyle, but sometimes she took her hair down too. LSAT 's eyes has two colors, one is blue and the other is dark green, she also wears a headphone like other robots, and her outfit is also from Len, but in blue and green team instead of yellow and she wear skirt instead of short. LSAT has two append designs, and she has so many outfit designs to use, all has headphone because robot must wear headphone to protect their ears and engine inside their body. Some of her design are wedding dress, star girl, echo princess, etc. LSAT's series number is +02 and her Chara item is LSAT Gun, like her name. Personality LSAT is a bit shy and doesn't talk much, she's really nice to the person that she want to be nice to, she study in the same class with hunter although she's one year older than Hunter and not many student that are 15 year olds, they's just became 15, but almost student are 14 and almost 15, so she doesn't enjoyed that she's oldest student, but later Shanahan decided to join her class. LSAT often seen hang around with Shanahan and Hunter, as she didn't get along with other student, she love to sing and go shopping at department store, she sometimes is a outgoing person but would rather stay in lap more than go outside. Voice Configuration LSAT has Kagamine Len's voice pitch up(Can be very high sometimes, depend on editing). Serious Append One of LSAT's append, she has Len's serious append voice pitch up. Adult Append In fact this version shouldn't call append because when she use adult apperence she'll has Luka voice with pitch higher. Additional info Trivias *Her name is from gun name, LSAT(Lightweight Small Arms Technology). *Her name was confused with another meaning of LSAT, Law School Admission Test, that made her classmate like to mimic her name when it's time to for a examination, and she doesn't like that. *Many people doupt that her apperence is similar to Kagamine Lenka, only recolor, but in fact there're many difference on their design *Beside being derivative of Luka and Len, she maybe derived from Rin too, because she wears hair bow that look like Rin's, her height and weigth and birthday are same as Rin's. *.LSAT is well-known as Shanahan's unrelated twin sister, because they were created in the same day, and they're derived from the same vocaloid, and Shanahan is the older one by the way. Relationship *Citron Cranford - Lover/ Childhood friend *Citrine Cranford - Want to be friend with but seem like Citrine hate her *Killer Addison - Friend *Hunter Addison - BFF/ person that she follow all time/ classmate *Ares Shrike - Shopping and hang out partner *Shanahan - Best friend/ unrelated sibling *Wilson sibling - All four are good friend with her *Nick - Friend Gallery Killer&HunterAddison_LSAT_Serious Append.JPG|LSAT serious append Killer&HunterAddison_LSAT_Uninstall.jpg|LSAT Uninstall Killer&HunteAddison_Reborn LSAT.png|Resurrected LSAT Category:Work in Progress Category:Fanloid Category:Derivative of Kagamine Len Category:Derivative of Megurine Luka Category:Female Category:Voice from Megurine Luka Category:Voice from Kagamine Len Category:Voiced Category:Characters by Killer&HunterAddison Category:Derivative